Fighting to the Death
by December-Apples
Summary: Sam is kidanpped and pit against others in an arena after they put him and the others through forced and brutal training. Meanwhile, Dean searches for his brother and teams up with the mysterious, immortal Abigale. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Sam and Dean and the rest of Supernatural. Or Angel, or Hunger Games.

**Warning- **Mild Swearing- nothing horrible, nothing worse than in the show.

**Author Note- **Just trying it out so I might not continue it so please review and I kinda borrowed the idea from the book, Hunger Games and from the _Angel _episode, The Ring so those don't belong to me either! And this kinda takes place during the second season of Supernatural, probably somewhere after "Simon Said"

**Chapter 1- Stolen**

The 1967 Chevy Impala cruised down the empty stretch of highway, classic rock blasting from its radio. In its driver's seat sat Dean Winchester, hunter by trade and protector of Sam Winchester, his little brother. As the song ended, Dean glanced over at his sleeping brother. He had been sound asleep for most of the car ride. The poor kid needed his sleep too. Between the extremely painful visions while he was awake and the terrifying nightmares when he was sleeping, Sam went through a lot. Not to mention their jobs. Dean reached over and smacked his brother lightly on the forehead. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Sam mumbled, pulling from the embrace of his vision free sleep. "What's goin' on?"

"Need directions. You got the map." Dean stated flatly. Sam pulled the map and held it up so him and Dean could study it. Both were so engrossed in the map, neither of them saw the semi-truck line itself in front of the road, or the black cars behind them. "What the hell!" Dean shouted, pulling the Impala to a screeching halt as the black cars pulled up close and cut off anything but the semi or stopping. Dean threw open his door, swearing loudly, but stopped short when he say what the men were holding. Guns. "Woah, woah, woah. What the hell is going on here?" A man in a dark suit came forward.

"Hello Dean Winchester. My name is Sir. George Taylor. I am here to take your brother if you don't mind." The man said

"If I-" Dean stammered, astounded "I mind very much!"

"Oh. I very sorry, but I'm going to have to take him anyway." Sir. George Taylor responded, annoyingly polite.

"Like hell you are!" Dean shouted, but it was too late. A blinding pain shot through his body. Gasping, black spots blotting his vision, he saw the tazer dart wires leading back to one of the mens guns. Two other men dragged Sam out of the car. Sam was grunting in pain and clutching his head.

_Oh damn. He's having a vision. _

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Sam!"

_A young woman standing on a cliff. A shadow comes up behind her. She whirls around but a golden arrow pierces her heart. She chokes on her cry and stumbles back. The shadow moves forward and reveals itself to be Dean. The woman gasps, and chokes out, "Dean? Why?" He moved forward and shoves her hard off the edge. _

"Dean!" Sam shouted, yanking himself from the holds of his vision, but all he saw was darkness. Reaching out, he found cold metal bars on all sides of him. _A cage. Well, that sucks. Where the hell is Dean?_

Dean grunted, pulling the tazer darts from his leg. Pushing himself off the pavement, he stood wobbly. All the cars were gone, even the semi. "Sam? Sam! Sammy!" He stumbled forward to the Impala's driver door. Gunning the engine, he peeled off in the direction of the nearest town. _Hang on Sammy. I'm coming. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**-Still don't own Sam and Dean and the rest of Supernatural. Or Angel (The Ring), or Hunger Games.

**Warning**- Mild Swearing, nothing horrible, nothing worse than in the show. Oh, and some violence.

**Author Note**-I decided to continue it so, thank you my two amazing reviewers- Lucky Naruto08 and huggs5 :) Okay, so here it goes!

**Chapter 2**

Sitting up cautiously, Sam's hunter training kicked in. _Okay, first things first. I need to know where I am and what I'm dealing with. _Feeling around him, he felt the cold metal bars of the cage, the warm metal floor, and-_ hey wait, is the floor vibrating? _Realization dawned on Sam. He was in the semi. They could be going anywhere. '"Damn it!" Sam shouted.

"Hey!" snarled a gruff voice "Shut up! It's night so sleep!"

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, ignoring the man's demand. In return, someone reached in and hit him hard across the face.

"They leave you alone if you just are quiet and do what they say." Whispered a small, childlike voice. Sam turned, as much as he could in his tiny cage, and saw a young boy crouched in a similar cage. He must have been maybe eight, tops. _What the hell? _"Hi." said the filthy boy. "My name's Jason. Where you taken too?"

"Yeah," Sam said "But my big brother Dean is coming to get me." Jason's eyes remarkably blue eyes widened.

"Really?" he gasped "Do you think he could rescue me too? 'Cuz no one is gonna come for me. I got no family." Sam's heart ached.

"Sure Jason. Dean can rescue you too. My name's Sam."

Dean glared at the wall in the police station. They had been absolutely no help what-so-ever. They knew nothing about any kidnapping or and groups of military men with high voltage tazers. As a last ditch attempt at finding Sam, he asked them to check on a Sir. George Taylor. "Mister?" the police woman called "We found a Sir. George Taylor." Dean leapt to his feet. "He runs a club in Los Angeles called The Secret, about a two day drive from here."

"Thanks!" Dean grabbed the sheet of directions she was handing him and practically sprinted from the room. As he rounded the corner to get to the car, he saw a stunningly pretty woman sitting on the hood. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue flare jeans, a skin tight crop top and her long blonde hair hung in wild ringlets around her face. As Dean approached, she got off the hood and walked over to him.

"I understand you're looking for The Games?"

Sam had been talking to Jason for a while when suddenly, the door to the semi opened, revealing painful daylight. Several men in suits and uniforms came in. A woman in a lab coat followed with a cart. A guard walked to Sam's cage and swung open the door. Sam glanced up and was about to run when a the woman walked over and stuck a needle in his shoulder. He tried to move to pull it out, but his arms wouldn't work. "What.." Sam gasped. It was too difficult to form words. His eye lids fluttered shut, and he was lost to unconsciousness.

So..? Bad? Good? Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own Supernatural, or Hunger Games, or Angel (The Ring)**

**Author Note- Thanks to all my reviewers! :) **

**Chapter 3**

Sam stirred. His head was throbbing and his arms and legs were oddly uncoordinated. _Must be whatever they injected me with. _Sam pushed himself up to examine his surroundings. He found himself on a hard cement floor…and in another cage. _Great. _"Oh good!" cried a familiar voice "You're alive! Some people on their first time with the drug die. There was a nice lady and they gave her the shot and she didn't ever wake up." Sam looked up to find Jason staring at him, his blue eyes wide with happiness.

"Hey Jason." Sam said, instantly relieved the kid was okay. "Do you know where we are?" Jason's eyes lost their happy spark.

"No." He said softly, hanging his head. "They gave me the GoldenRod right after you."

"GoldenRod?" Sam asked puzzled

"Yeah." Jason replied "The stuff in the shot." He rubbed his shoulder unconsciously. "They gave it a nice name so we would want it. But it doesn't work. It makes me feel funny." Jason's eyes began to glaze with tears. Sam pushed himself to the edge of his cage and took Jason's little hand.

"Don't worry Jason." Sam said, giving his hand a light squeeze "Dean's gonna get us out of here. I promise."

"Who are you and what the hell are the games?" Dean demanded

"Well a, hello! Nice to meet you, would have sufficed but seeing as you are on a time table, let's skip the pleasantries? "The woman responded coolly.

"Let's." Dean growled "Now answer my questions. Who are you and what are the games."

"My name is Abigale Mala. I and I know where you brother, Sam, is. He has been chosen to participate in The Games." She said, quickly, clearly sensing Dean's fury was a danger to her continuing to exist. "The Games are a medieval type ritual that is run by people who are part of a certain cult. These people kidnap and drug the chosen ones. Then, they train them by putting them through obstacles that few survive. The few that do are put in an arena and pit against each other to the death. The Games are being held in Los Angeles, a two day drive from here. We need to hurry. Training starts as soon as they wake up."

"We?" Dean snapped "No one said anything about you coming with lady." Dean made to step around her, but she stepped in front of him and held up a finger.  
"Wait." Abigale said calmly "You don't know L.A. and I do. You don't know anything about the Games. I do. You need me to find him." Dean stopped. She was right.

"Fine. Get in the passenger side."

Sam cried out as he hit the ice cold water, but his cry was lost in a moment because of another cry. One more important than his own pain. Swimming through the water, he pulled Jason from it. Sam glanced down at the water below him. More than half the water was in frozen chunks. The other half was so cold a penguin wouldn't swim in it. Hoisting Jason over his shoulders, he swam as fast as he could to the other side. Just after he placed Jason out of the pool, he was shoved to one side. A burley man had shoved him to get out first. "Hey!" Sam shouted "Watch it!" The man turned slowly and deliberately.

"Watch it, didja say?" he drawled. Adrenaline pulsed through Sam, warming him up. He was pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah I did. What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" Sam seethed

"Just might kid. The name is Malcolm, so you know the name of the person who takes your life." Then he pounced across the frozen at Sam.

Dean sighed. He had been driving for less than a day and they still had at least a day to go. Every second he thought about Sam. What was happening to Sam now? Was he okay? Was Sammy being tortured? Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"He's probably okay." Abigale said softly "I have never heard of the cultists killing a contestant just because he was strong willed. They actually like that better." Dean looked at her, his chest burning in worry.

"Great." Dean choked out" At least when he is murdered viciously by another person I will know that the damn cultists like him." Dean's voice cracked on the last syllable. Tears poured down his face. Abigale reached over and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know how it feels to lose someone. But Sam isn't gone yet. You have got to pull together if we are going to rescue him." Dean looked at her in surprise. Then he gave a small smile.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

Sam hadn't expected the man named Malcolm to fight him, but now he was so Sam went with it. Malcolm caught him with a right hook, and went for another hit but Sam caught his wrist and twisted it hard. _Probably fractured. Maybe broken. _ Malcolm didn't even react. He went in with his left fist, and grabbed Sam's hair. In the space of a split second Sam realized what Malcolm was going to do. _He's going to drown me! _And then, Sam's face was shoved into the water. Sam strained against the hold. He kicked and attempted to hit Malcolm but it was all to no avail. Sam felt exhausted. Everything was going dark….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural and Co, Angel (The Ring), or the Hunger Games **

**Warning- Same as the previous chapters! Violence, swearing, brutal treatment (okay… that one's new…) **

**Author Note- I could not concentrate on my homework so I decided to write the next chapter… this chapter is dedicated to huggs5 :) okay, time to write :)**

**Author Note #2- (sorry) If case you don't notice, sometimes there is a sort of time difference between what is happening to Sam and Jason and then what's going on with Dean and Abigale. I figured I did't have to tell everything that happens. Like, when the people first tell Sam that he has to swim across a frozen lake. We all know how Sam is gonna react. (The same if someone told you to jump in a frozen lake! Brr!) okay, just in case you were wondering about that.**

**Author Note #3- Last one I promise! Sorry bout re updating it like three times it was being dumb :) **

**Chapter 4**

Jason stared in horror as the big man began to drown Sam. "No no no no no no no…" Jason mumbled to himself. Sam had been his friend. He carried him across the Frozen Lake. He talked to him and kept him company. Sam was gonna get him _out. _Jason made up his mind. He had to save Sam. Jason looked at the big man. He had turned his back to Jason, so Jason got up and ran to the edge of the pool leaping straight at the man. His jump was dead on. Landing firmly on the man's back, he jerked back, knocking the wind out of the man. The big man released Sam to get to Jason, but Sam didn't surface. He just floated there, limply. Jason didn't have time to cry. The man's attention was focused on Jason.

_Entirely on Jason. _

_**A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**_

Dean lay in the bed in the hotel room. He hadn't wanted to stop to sleep, but Dean and Abigale were both exhausted. They would be no good to Sam if they got in a car accident, half a day from Los Angeles. Dean kept listening for Sam's breathing. It just wasn't right. Sliding out of bed, Dean tugged on a shirt and walked down to the lobby for a cup of coffee. As he walked past the lounge, Dean heard a familiar voice. "He knows nothing of who I am…I intend to keep it that way." _Abigale? What?_ Dean walked into the room and stood there. "I told you!" Abigale practically shouted into the phone "I don't want him to know. He won't trust me then!"

"Well finding out there is something you haven't told me this way isn't earning you points either." Dean glared hard at Abigale. "What haven't you told me?"

_**A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**_

Sam felt the pressure leave his head. It didn't really register. _Oh good. The pain is gone. I can sleep now. Jason will wake me up later… Jason… Jason!_ Sam pushed his way through the water, but everything felt leaden. _Must get to Jason! _ As he sat up, he took up a gasp of beautiful, pure air. But Sam wasn't distracted. Jason was his only thought. Turning around, Sam saw Malcolm closing in on Jason. Jason swan quickly backwards through the ice cold water. Malcolm kept a steady pace behind him. That made it all the more scarier. _Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason. _ Sam moved in silently. His face was burning in pain, every limb screamed in protest. But Jason was more important than him. He had to keep him safe. Malcolm swung his huge fist so fast, in barely registered on Sam's radar. Malcolm's fist connected with Jason's cheek. Jason cried out in pain. _Jason!_ Fury pulsed through Sam. He picked a chunk of ice out of the water and brought back his arm to throw it. That's when he realized what he was doing. Sam stopped. This ice could kill Malcolm. That's what they wanted. What would Dean say if he had seen this? Shame wormed its way through Sam, cutting right into his gut. _Dean, where are you? Please hurry. I can't do this much longer. _Someone hit Malcolm over the head with a heavy object, and tugged his body away. Sam was grateful for whoever did that, but he needed to get to Jason. He really didn't care if a unicorn wearing a Santa outfit and carrying a pie had done it. Sam moved to Jason, scooping him out of the water and cradling him in his arms. A thick bruise had formed under one of his eyes.

"Here. Let me help you." A female voice said softly. Sam looked up. A very young, woman stood there. She was in soaking wet sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top and she was holding out her arms. Sam placed an unconscious Jason in her arms. She held him as Sam climbed out of the water. He reached for the little boy but the ginger haired woman shook her head. "You just almost drowned. He needs steady hands." She said firmly "When you have gotten rest, you can go back to caring for him." Sam nodded slowly. She was right.

"Okay. My name's Sam." Sam said with a small smile. The woman blushed a color pink that matched her shirt.

"Hannah." She responded softly "Hannah Wickheart." The men with cattle prods began to herd people back to their cages. They walked with the crowd of people. When Sam reached his cage, he stopped.

"Hey Hannah?" Sam asked. She turned.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sammy." Hannah gave a small smile and walked to her cage, carrying Jason. Sam didn't correct her on the name. He didn't really mind it when she said it… maybe… just maybe… when Dean got them outta this mess, he could go for coffee with her…

_**A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**_

So? Is it possible our little Sammy is in love? :)

Good? Bad? Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Same as before… I own nothing :(**

**Warning- same as before…. Swearing, brutal treatment, etc, etc Oh! And a death, but don't worry! I didn't go in detail 'cuz that would be nasty! **

**Author Note- Sorry it took me longer than usual than usual to get this out, I had no time on the computer :)**

**Chapter 5**

_In the year 1743, a girl named Dianna Elizabeth Smith was born. She was not actually a human girl, but an immortal, only vulnerable to golden weapons. As she grew, she stopped ageing at the age of 25, but get on living, as immortals do. As the years went by, Dianna did some pretty terrible things, but just kept going. One day, something she did cost the life of a young girl and boy, twins, on their way to meet their mother and father after they had gotten back from the war. They never were reunited. Dianna went undercover, changing her name and working to stop the people who had accidentally made her kill those children. One day, she finds where they are located, but she can't do it alone, so she teamed up with a man. A man who didn't know her secret…until now. _

Dean looked at Abigale, or Dianna Elizabeth Smith, or whoever she was, and felt pity. Just a bit. As he stared at her shining green eyes, he understood why she hadn't told him about her immortality. A practically 300 year old woman who looked 25 was a little hard to believe, even in Dean's line of work.

"I believe you. " Dean said softly. Abigale looked up, eyes gleaming with emotion and unspoken words.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears brimming over and spilling down her face.

"Now I'm all for chick-flick moments but seriously, we need a plan and we need to hit the road." Dean said briskly.

"I have an idea, but it's gonna be risky and we are gonna need to be careful." Abigale said cautiously, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well you know me, careful is my middle name." Dean replied, flashing his trademark smile. Abigale stood up and began to pack the bags.

"I'll explain in the car."

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Sam sat next to Jason, while Hannah sat on the other side of the kid. They had been acting like parents lately, taking care of him through the training and torture. He felt responsible for him. Sam stood up, wincing as several of the gashes and his side re-opened from the whip torture last night. Sam had taken double so Jason wouldn't get any. Hannah stood up, scooping Jason into her arms. She was surprisingly strong for such a thin girl. Putting him on her hip, they made their way to their seats. Sam shuddered. He knew what was to come, and soon, their part to play in it. He remembered the guards telling them.

"_Now now Sam, no fighting this. Everyone will get their turn. First the arena. Then the winners go to the labyrinth." Sam had glared at the guard._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" The guard smirked at Sam's outraged expression through the frostbite, bruises, and gashes that were plastering his normally handsome face. _

"_The ones that survive the training go on to fight in the arena. They each fight two matches to the death." The guard snickered "Although, seeing as you and the chick are playing mommy and daddy to the brat, I'm gonna assume you're gonna take his matches too. Anyway, the survivors are buried alive in a fridge, and the only way out is to suffocate to death, or go into the labyrinth, where it is every man for himself. Even your girlfriend and your baby boy would turn on you in a heartbeat, If they even make it that far."_

Sam pulled himself back to reality as the first match started. He looked at Hannah, who looked back at him. She had tears in her eyes as she pulled Jason close, turning his face into her chest so he couldn't see.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the annual Games! I don't want to waste our time when there is killing to be done and money to made and lost." Sir. George Taylor smiled insanely. Sam was moderately shocked to see the man. He hadn't seen him since the day he had been taken. "Now, our first match. Malcolm versus James!" Sam stared at the man who had tried to drown him halfway through his first day. Sharing a concerned glance with Hannah, they sized James up. He was skinny, not very well built in the way of muscle, and didn't stand a chance.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z **

Dean and Abigale had a plan. Granted, it was not to get Sam out, but first they had to find the arena. Luckily, Abigale knew where it was. As Dean, dressed in a rented tux, and Abigale, a shimmering silver dress, wove through the bar to the back of the place where a thick metal door was. Abigale handed a wad of cash to the guard, and he let them through. Roaring crowds met them as Dean and Abigale wove their way through the crowd in the general direction of the center ring. As soon as Dean stepped up, he heard the snap of a man's neck, and a bloodthirsty roar came from the crowd. Dean was sickened. Taylor stepped up to the podium, a grin on his face. "Well now. Not bad for an opening match huh? But now I have a treat for you fine people in the crowd. You see, on this fella's first day, he got on the bad side of out Malcolm here, and he almost got himself drowned, if a little kid he had taken under his wing and a chick he'd fallen in love with hadn't come and rescue him from Mal. This fella's name is Sam Winchester, and he's gonna fight Malcolm's sister, Emily." Dean stared in horror as a man was torn away from a red head and a little boy and dragged into the arena.

"Oh Sammy… I'm so so sorry." Dean breathed as he saw the state of Sam. He didn't have time to do anything as a dark skinned, dark haired woman strolled into the arena, clearly lookin' for a fight.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Sam was terrified as he saw Malcolm's sister, Emily, enter the arena. She clearly knew what she was doing. And now, he had to fight. And if he wanted to keep Jason and Hannah safe, he had to win.

Even if that meant killing Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything :( **

**Author Note- So in here I bring up an idea that was in "Simon Said" about all the special children becoming killers one way or another. Just so you know where that was coming from. **

**Chapter 6**

Sam ducked Emily's fist and countered with one of his own, catching her jaw with a resounding crack. She spun back and Sam pursed ruthlessly. She recovered nicely and drop kicked him to the ground. Sam's whole body ached from all the beatings. Before he had been called, there was a chance that he could partially heal. Now, all his wounds were gushing blood and his bruises were darkening. Sam didn't even want to know how his battered face looked. He hadn't seen his reflection since the day or so before him and Dean were separated. Emily's foot came down at his face, but Sam swung his hands up to grab it. Emily tried to pull free, but Sam twisted hard, knocking her to the ground.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L MN OP Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Dean looked on in horror as Sam and the woman, Emily, fought. The bright lighting accented Sam's destroyed face. Blood seeped through his filthy and wrinkled clothes. Sans face was a mask of fury, determination, and torturous pain. Everyone was cheering loudly for which ever contestant they wanted. Dean turned to Abigale and murmured

"I'm gonna shout to him. Nothing that gives us away, but something so Sam knows I'm here." Abigale looked at him sharply.

"You can't do that." she protested "They will know!"

"I don't care!" Dean snarled "He needs to know I'm here!"

"Dean, please think rationally!" Abigale begged. But Dean had already turned and was facing the crowd.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L MN OP Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Sam took another punch. And another. And another. Blocking now, he swung his right fist hard and quick at Emily's head, knocking her hard. She crumpled to the ground and didn't get up. The crowd roared for him to finish her off. He grabbed one of the knives the guards threw in the arena. Kneeling down next to her, he whispered "I'm sorry, but it's you or me and I need to be there for Jason and Hannah." She rolled over to look at him.

"Too bad it's not gonna be that easy."

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N OP Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Dean was about to open his mouth when the woman didn't get up. He stared as Sam grabbed the knife off the ground and knelt next to her. She flipped over and kicked him in the face. The crack of his nose break was clearly audible. Blood poured over his already filthy and battered body. It was a miracle he wasn't passing out from blood loss. The woman advanced fast and furious, blow after blow after blow. Sam took them all like a pro. Dean would have glowed with pride if it weren't he-kills-her or she-kills-him. Dean's thoughts were whirling. _"You're not a killer Sam!" Dean had said "You don't have it in your bones!" _ That was Dean's thought's when they had met Andy Gallahger. Sam was convinced he was one of them. The psychics who practically all were going nutsy and murdering people. But now, as he watch Sam and the woman brawl viciously, he wondered if his baby brother had it in him to kill after all. He had seen him take out demons and all those creepy crawly ghouls of the night, but Dean hadn't thought him capable of taking a human life. That's why his breath was taken and he went into shock when he watched Sam plunge a knife through the woman's heart, killing her.

So I'm gonna give the full scene next chapter (Ya know.. Sam's point of view), I just wanted to get this up before I exploded with excitement typing the end of this Fan Fic. :) sorry it's short! :))


	7. Chapter 7 mini bonus chapter!

**Disclaimer- Don't own Supernatural, or the other stuff (Angel, "The Ring", and Hunger Games)**

**Warning- A demon death! :) oooh! I bet you didn't expect that, huh? And the usual :) **

**Author Note- A mini chapter! :D just cause I couldn't wait to finish the next part cause it's gonna be kinda looonngg! Okay, just so you know why it's only 400-ish words :)) **

**Chapter 7 (mini!)**

Sam ducked Emily's furious fists. She gave a slight stumble as he kicked her shin. Sam took his opening. He didn't want to kill her. He knew he had to but it wasn't him too take a life. A human life anyway. He knew what the demon was doing to the other kids. He knew they were all becoming killers. He didn't want to be one of them. Emily fell onto his arms and he grabbed her forearm to stop her squirming away. She looked up at his face, and Sam's blood ran completely ice cold. (Colder than that god forsaken pond they had to swim across or the below freezing room they had to sit in for 6 hours, for that matter.) Emily's milky brown eyes had changed. They were totally and completely coal black. _Demon! _Sam's instincts screamed at the sight of them to let go of her, but Sam's rational mind overrode his disgust to be holding a demon. "You're a demon." Sam snarled.

"What'sa matter Sammy boy? You didn't think that you could run away from us didja?" She grinned evilly. The grin was made all the more terrifying by A) it's a demon, whenever they grin, it's bad news for you. B) Her eyes were black and C) her teeth were bloody from the split lip Sam had given her.

"You wanted this to happen." Sam gasped, realization dawning "You wanted me to have to fight to the death. To be a killer. To have human blood on my hands in cold blood." Emily cackled. Sam looked at him arm. It had lifted, but he didn't lift it. Nor did her put the knife in his hand. _Demon powers!_ Sam tried to pull his arm away, but he had no control. "No!" Sam choked out as he watched his arm fly down and punch the knife through her heart.

And that's the mini-chapter! :)) sorry it's a mini but I wanted to put it up cause I wrote the whole thing in science class today :D haha please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- If I owned Supernatural, Gabriel would never have been killed and Ruby would have been killed sooner. Grrr...**

**Warning- the same as before... I'm just too lazy to type it again ;) oh! And a little bit of fluff between Sam and Hannah! :)) **

**Author Note- So I don't actually know how long a person has when they are stabbed through the chest…so I made up a time :) how weird... it's the exact amount of time I need it to be… Hey! If you do know, feel free to review and tell me! Even if you don't know you should still review anyway :) okay.**

**Chapter 8**

Dean looked at his baby bro. Sam just stared at the knife in the woman's chest. Tears were running down both of their faces. Dean for Sam and how he must be feeling, Sam for Emily. She was just a woman who had the unfortunate luck to be possessed by a demon. Neither of them knew what to think. Then, they did. They knew exactly what to think. Black smoked poured outta Emily's mouth, revealing to Dean, what happened. He looked at Sam. Sam's eyes followed the smoke, but then cut back to Emily. "Hey Emily. My name is Sam. I'm sorry for what happened to you. But don't worry, you'll be okay. I promise. It's gonna stop. All the pain. It's gonna go away." Sam whispered, silently begging for her to forgive him.

"Wha-"she gasped, blood slipping through her lips "What the hell happened?" she gasped

"A demon possessed you, then…" Sam stopped. He didn't want to say it.

_I killed you._

Emily's brown eyes looked at him, her eyes looking deep, reading his terrified expression.

"It made you kill me." She said, bluntly. Sam turned his head away, tears pouring down his face. "You didn't want to." She shifted in his grasp, so she could squeeze his hand. "It's not your fault." Sam looked up, his hazel eyes bloodshot and rimed with tears.

"But it is." Sam whispered "If I weren't….If I didn't…." Emily looked at him, her face asking for an explanation. "I get visions, I'm supposed to be a killer, and they needed to get close to me. So they took me and then possessed you."

Emily smiled, and then gasped for a breath.

"I forgive you."

Then, her heart stopped.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Dean looked at Sam, and his heart broke. The demon had made him. And Sammy probably thought it was his own damn fault. It's that demons fault. Why couldn't they leave him the hell alone? He stared at Sam, as he cradled the woman whispering to her. Probably telling her it's all gonna be okay. He noticed Abigale standing next to him, tugging his sleeve, but he looked only at Sam.

"Dean!" Abigale hissed "We gotta go! We need a plan to get him and the others out, before they go into stage 2!" Dean whirled around.

"Stage 2? What the hell is that?" Dean demanded, getting worried.

"The burying of the contestants. Alive."

"Do you mind telling me what the next step is?" Dean hissed.

"They have to dig their way out into an underground labyrinth, or suffocate." Abigale said solemnly

"And in the labyrinth?"

"Every man for himself. They drug the water with something that makes people go nuts, betray their friends. They are basically wild animals." Dean turned and looked at Sam, hugging the ginger woman and scooping a little boy into his arms, hugging him close. The boy pressed his face into Sam's shoulder. And the woman pulled him down onto the bench. Sam put the boy down. And looked at the ginger. She put her hand on his cheek, pulling his face close to hers. They pressed their lips together. Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Sam put everything into that kiss. Everything he had. Everything he never said to Jess. The thousands of thing he wish he could have said to his mother. His desperation to have Dean find him. His love for Hannah overrode all else. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he pulled her close to him. They broke apart, breathless. Sam and Hannah stared at each other. She looked into his hazel eyes, him looking into her green ones. "Sam?" she whispered

"What?" He asked

"Why were her eyes black and what was that black smoke?"

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

"Okay, so we can sneak into the room where they are keeping Sam and the people, jam all the locks, and then when they bring the fighters back into the room, we overpower the guards and leave?" Dean asked. "That is so not gonna work. "

"It's the best we got." We are going tomorrow night."

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Sam lay in his cage. He had explained to Hannah about him being a hunter. He had explained about his visions and about the demons and the special children too. He had never really told a person before. It felt strange, like he had done something bad, and Dean was gonna be pissed off at him. Jason was curled up asleep in a corner of their cage. They had moved everyone into larger cages, but in groups of 5 or so. The only good thing was they had 2 beds. Jason was on one, and their other 2 cell mates were in their session of torture. Sam and Hannah lay on the other bed; Hannah curled up against Sam's chest. She had insisted they share the bed, since Sam didn't want her to have the floor and Hannah didn't want him to have the floor. Neither of them put up much of a struggle when they shared it though. He had taken to telling her stories about hunts. She looked up at him. "Tell me the one about Andy Gallagher again." She asked, with an innocent smile. Sam kissed her forehead.

"So I got this vision…"

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

So? Good fluff? Bad fluff? Horrible in general? Oh mi gosh stop writing and go burn your computer? :D Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- do I seriously have to keep typing this?**

**Warning- this too? Same as before. ;)**

**Author Note- Hey! Sorry this took me so long. I was being gnawed on by a Primeval plot bunny and he wouldn't let me go so I had to write "Running" before it took my leg off :) So people apparently like the Sam/Hannah fluff so that's good :) if you don't and you didn't review, then that's your problem. There's a poll on my profile about this fic that would be incredibly helpful if you would answer! I have been wrestling with a detail about the ending and going to explode trying to pick so please please review and then go answer the poll! :) All righty. Let's go! **

**P.S. - don't plan on killing Sammy cause I would have to go suffer the wrath of a certain reader :) he's too adorable to kill anyway! **

**Chapter 9**

Sam groaned. His head was throbbing incessantly. He couldn't think remotely straight. He reached over where Hannah was- or should have been. There was only a cold, plastic wall. His eyes flew open, only to regret it. Terror rose. The memories of the previous night came flooding back.

X

_Sam and Hannah were lying beneath the covers together. Both too content to comment. Outside the covers, it was cold, but they were keeping each other warm. Bright lights shone into their cage. "Get up!" a rough voice shouted "Get up now!" Sam and Hannah had pushed aside their covers and Hannah hurried over to Jason. He was crying. _

"_Shhh….." she murmured to him "Shhh" _

"_Let's go!" the voice shouted again_

"_It's time…"Jason wailed_

_Sam looked around. The people who had been here longer were all crying or looking solidly determined. This could not be good. Then, Jason's words clicked. _

_It's time. _

_Time for the next stage._

_And Dean still wasn't here._

_X_

Sam pulled away from the next memories. The separation of him and Hannah. Jason's wails as he was forced from Hannah's arms. The woman drugging him. It had been the same woman as before, he recognized her blonde ringlets. She was always dressed with a white lab coat over what looked like jeans. Sam's mind had been too numb to run properly. But as he looked at his new surroundings, he desperately wanted to go back to the memory lane. Stage 2 had started, and he was buried alive.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R U S T U V W X Y Z **

Dean rolled in his bed, nightmarish images flashing across his mind's eye.

Sam, being tortured.

Sam dying.

The last was the most vivid. Dean woke up in a cold sweat several times that night. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and headed down to see Abigale. He needed to finalize some details of this plan of hers. Like it's even going to work. He should try going solo, but she knew allot and he needed help. _Maybe I should call Bobby…_ Grabbing his phone and his jacket, he opened his hotel door and went down to her room, only to find a note on her door-

Hey Dean,

Running an errand or two. Be back soon.

-Abigale

Sighing, Dean went outside and found his car gone. "What the hell?" Dean gasped "Where the hell is my car?" A low rumbling answered his question. The 1967 Impala cruised into an empty parking space, and Abigale exited it.

Dean was furious.

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

Later…. (after many lectures, angry glares, several cups of coffee, and a better plan)

Dean was shutting the Impala's door when something caught his eye. Abigale motioned for him to hurry up.

"Go ahead of me. There is something I got to get out of the trunk." He hissed. Abigale rolled her eyes, and walked quickly away, gold dress shimmering in the moonlight. Dean reopened the driver side door and reached under the seat, He looked at the object in puzzlement. It wasn't his, so it must be Abigale's. Dean threw it back on the seat and hurried inside.

The white fabric of the lab coat stood out against the black seat.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R U S T U V W X Y Z **

I know it's shorter than usual, but I have the next chapter written out and will post it soon :) Please Please please please please I beg of you, review and then answer the poll :)

3 December-Apples


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Don't own Supernatural :(**

**Warning- buried alive people, crazy people, and suspicion of betrayal (although most of you figured it out!)**

**Author Note- Hey! :) thanks the lovely people who reviewed and answered the poll :) I finished writing, so now begins the wrapping up of the fan fic. This isn't the ending though! So don't worry :) Umm… let's see…. We get a little more in depth into the suspicion that Abigale is evil in this and the next chapter, but seeing as most of you guys figured that out it won't be very surprising.**

**Author Note 2- sorry, so when you start reading, you'll realize there is a huge time jump between Sam and Dean. I know it's sorta awkward and weird and many people won't like it, but I was writing Sam being buried alive and it was giving me the heebie-jeebies so I kinda time jumped. Sorry again :) What happened was Sam got free of the fridge and made it to the maze. Yeah... but you probably figured that….**

**Chapter 10-**

Sam-

Sam choked on the thin underground air. Dirt particles rained through the cavern he was standing in. Every single part of Sam ached. His stomach was roiling and his mouth was grimy and slimy from all the dirt he swallowed. Sam coughed over and over till suddenly his stomach retched. Dirt and food alike came pouring up and out his mouth. Sam tried to move forward, but was too dizzy. He just collapsed. He looked around the dim dirt cavern. He half wondered were Jason and Hannah were.

XXX

Hannah-

Hannah pushed herself up, only to have Malcolm hit her across her face again. He had been the first into the maze. Unfortunately for Hannah, he had found her first, and he was royally pissed off.

"They told me I was the best!" *hit* "And then, he tells me, I like the Sam boy." *hits* "So I'm like, I'm better, let me prove it to you!" *hit* "And he goes, well, to get to the Winchester, you hurt his friends." *hit* "And I said, for god's sake! I know!"

Hannah glared at him through the haze of pain. "What the hell are you on about?" He grinned manically.

"Oh this and that. Mostly Sammy-boy's demise." Hannah shoved herself up. He went to land another blow, but this one never landed.

XXX

Jason-

Jason cried. He didn't want to die here in the dirt. He wanted Sam and Hannah to come find him. He wanted them to take him to a nice house, and get him a puppy and look after him. He wanted to go to school, and he wanted to have a family! Jason just about gave it up there. He reached out one more time to push at the layer of dirt in front of him, when a strong pair on hands reached through the dirt, and tugged him out.

**XXX**

Dean-

Dean and Abigale moved stealthily through the bowls of the arena in the direction that Abigale said the cages were. Dean stepped into a room. Half a dozen cages filled it. Dean moved quickly through them, but not a soul could be seen. They were gone. He turned to look at Abigale, to find an expression that matched his. "They're gone." Abigale nodded. Dean turned and began to move to the exit when a shocking pain slammed through his skull, and everything blacked out.

XXX

Sam-

Sam heard the crying and saw the dirt shifting, almost like... someone was behind there! Sam pushed himself up and stumbled over to the wall. Sticking his arms through the dirt, he found a pair of child sized hands, and pulled. Out came a filthy, tear stained Jason. He squinted uncertainly up at Sam.

"Hey Jason, it's me."

XXX

Hannah-

Hannah looked at the man who had stopped Malcolm hitting her. One look and she was ready to crumble. It was his eyes, she supposed. The color, the way they penetrated, the way they clearly could see through her soul. He didn't say anything. He just handed Malcolm a bottle of water, and pointed at me. I looked at the water, and knew. He was drugging me. Malcolm nodded, grabbed the water and shoved me to the ground. Grabbing my hair, he forced my mouth wide open…

XXX

Jason-

I looked up at Sam, my savior. He had pulled me from the dirt; he had taken the pain for me. Sam pulled me close as I sobbed, "I wanna go home!" He held me through the tears and pain. And he just held me. Then, Sam went tense.

"Jason?" he whispered. Something in his tone made me go quiet. "There is someone watching us. We gotta be quiet now. I buried my face into Sam's shirt, so I never saw our attacker.

XXX

Dean-

When Dean came to, he was strapped to a chair in a relatively empty room. There was a TV and three big buff guys who were standing in a circle. They separated, to reveal Abigale. Dean's head whirled.

"Hey Dean. Welcome back. Ready for your torture?" she purred

"What?" he slurred

"First, you get to watch your brother kill his girlfriend, and then kill everyone else in the arena, and then, you get to be tortured during intermission!"

XXX

So? What do you think? I know I changed the format. But I kinda wanted to type from someone else point of view to get rid of this cursed writers block. Reviews are loved!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Don't own Supernatural :( **

**Warning! - swearing, implied torture… and a character death :'( I know allot of people won't like this. Please no hunting me down and killing me! (It's not Sam so chill!)**

**Author Note- so yeahh… one person that reviewed liked the switch but the majority didn't so compromise? Cause I kinda liked writing from Hannah's POV… So I'm going to stick to our boys but once or twice between here and the end, I'm gonna write in Hannah's POV. :) alrightt? Btw, sorry this took so long :) Busy and stuff…the usual excuses ;) Allrright :)**

**Author Note- haha so there is a "Zork" the game reference in here :) the person who finds it first gets a virtual cookie and the next chapter dedicated to them. If no one finds it, I take the cookie and dedicate the chapter to… my dog :) (oh, don't own Zork) **

**Chapter 11 **

Too be honest, Sam should have seen it coming. As he looked at Hannah, he ran his fingers though her hair. He wished he hadn't had to knock her out, but for his and Jason's safety…

_Earlier…_

_Someone lunged out of the darkness at Sam. Jumping up, he swung Jason behind his back and faced his intruder. _

"_Hannah?" Sam whispered "Hannah it's me! Sam!" _

_But there was no flash of recognition as the ginger haired woman swung the knife at Sam. _

"_Oh Hannah. I'm so sorry."_

_*end flashback*_

"Sam?" whispered a tiny voice. Sam looked to his other side to see Jason blinking sleepily up at him. "Shouldn't we keep moving?"

Sam smiled. "You're right kiddo." Sam whispered back "But I can't carry you and Hannah at the same time. "

"Oh. You don't have to carry me!" Jason called, standing up and wobbling in a way that made Sam tense, waiting for him to fall.

"Okay…"

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Dean refused to cry out. He glared at the T.V., which was showing Sam standing up and holding a little boys hand. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum had been punching him repeatedly for ten minutes. He ached all over. Abigale walked over.

"Come on Dean." She said with a sick smile. "Gimme something to work with! If you continue to be stubborn, then Brock and David will have to work harder." Dean glared up at her from his position being tied to the plastic chair.

"Suck it you stupid bit-" A fist connected to Deans face.

"Fine. You want to suffer?" She looked over at her men. "Begin phase 2 or Mr. Dean Winchester's persuasion."

"and what would that be?" Dean snarled.

Tweedle-dee removed a hot poker from the furnace and grinned.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z **

Sam lay Hannah down in the grass under a tree. How trees grew in an underground cavern, he had no clue. But then again, this whole thing was impossible. He was in a central room resembling a courtyard. A bioluminesent lake stirred on the far side of the cavern. Trees that seemed to glow adorned various parts of the room and it was like several environments mashed into one. Sand by the lake, grass by the trees, dirt elsewhere. "Jason, I want you to stay with Hannah." He handed the eight year old a knife. Sure it was a dumb thing to do, but they didn't have the luxury of morals at the moment. This was too perfect to be true. "I'm gonna go check it out. No one is to take you or Hannah."

Jason nodded.

Sam set off in search of an imperfection. But the weird thing was Sam couldn't find anything wrong with this beautiful place. He squatted next to the bioluminescent lake and dipped his hand in. It was cool and warm all at the same time. Sam licked his fingers and it tasted like… normal water. The trees all were very healthy looking. None of the shrubbery scooted closer when he was standing still. Sam glared at the grass. What the hell was wrong with this place that was giving him chills? A piercing scream cut across the air.

Ah. There something was.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Dean couldn't take this pain much longer. The hot poker was pressed against his skin and it was excruciating. On pure instinct, he lunged out, knocking his chair back, catching Abigale and they both went tumbling down. Somehow, he tugged his right wrist free and wrenched his other limbs free. In a flash, he was up and grabbing Abigale before she could call for security.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me, but I certainly know what the hell I want from you." He growled into her ear. "Where is the way into where Sam is?" Abigale squeaked, and pointed at the door and whispered breathlessly,

"Take a right, it's the door labeled central."

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

Malcolm had grabbed Jason by the time Sam got there.

"Ah... there's the man of the hour." I have surprise for you." And with that, he hurtled a knife directly at Sam.

It never reached its mark though.

*Hannah's POV

Hannah stirred. Her head was throbbing. The first thing she saw was Jason, being taken by that sadistic freak Malcolm. She tried to move, but she was too slow.

She wouldn't get there in time.

He was gonna kill Jason.

Shit.

Then, the voice from heaven.

Sam.

But she knew what was gonna happen.

Something stirred inside her, a painful flare that brought her fully back.

She leapt in front of Sam.

She took the knife.

Pain.

Sharp, pulsing pain.

Sam was kneeling over her. Hannah looked up at him, her angel.

"Good bye Sam. I love you…"

Darkness.

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**

So? I am under the impression some of you won't like Hannah's death. Sam needs love, I agree, and Malcolm needs to die. But Dean's on the way! Dude… I Kinda already miss Hannah…. Maybe I should bring her back for like a cameo in the epilogue or something…. Ooh I like that ;) Reviews are Love! 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- **

**Gabriel- Here they are December-Apples! All in one peace…relatively… **

**Sam- What the hell?**

**Dean- Where the hell are we?**

**Me- Thanks Gabriel! You can leave them with me!**

***Gabriel nods and vanishes***

**Dean- Oh you have got to be kidding me. Not another disclaimer!**

**Sam- *sighs* December-Apples does not own us.**

**Dean- That would be Kripke and Gamble**

**Sam- Sue-ing her would get you nothing but a half empty tic-tac box she found in her locker today.**

**Dean- So don't bother. Can we go now? **

**Me- *smirks evilly* nope!**

**~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~**

**Author Note- Sorry about the long break! :) I got caught up in my other FF I kinda forgot about this one! So this chapter starts out morbid and depressing but picks up and ends with a mystery character! Review Review Review please!**

**Chapter 12**

Sam stared at Hannah's lifeless body. "Nonononononononnono." He whispered, desperation leaking into his voice. He knelt down next to her. It couldn't be happening. Jason climbed into Sam's lap and began to cry. Sam wrapped his arms around the little boy, His tears running down his face and dripping onto Jason. _No more dammit. I don't know what the hell happened to the other contestants, and of this moment, all that concerns me is no more will die. Only Malcolm and that sick sonnuvabitch who brought me here. Jason is gonna grow up like me and I won't let that happen. No one else will die. I swear it Hannah. _Scooping Jason into his arms, he stood up. "Where we goin' Sam?" Jason asked, blinking up at him. Sam looked at the little boy.

"You are gonna leave. I'm gonna get you out, and then I'm taking care of Malcolm and the demon that possessed his sister. Then I'm gonna kill that Taylor guy." Sam growled. Jason looked up at him with undying love in his eyes.

"You'll come get me when you are done right?" He asked, pleading in his voice. "Sam?" That word… he looked down at Jason, and the blood red killing obsession faded in a heartbeat. He smiled.

"Of course." He said "If you run into my brother, tell him to hurry, all right?"

Jason nodded reverently. Sam shifted his grip on Jason and slid through the darkness towards the bio- luminesant lake. Setting Jason down, he stripped off his shirt and jacket. He dunked himself into the water and swam to the side of the lake. He had first noticed it on his initial tour of the central room. The water, although it tasted normal, had a metallic aftertaste. There was a giant metal door in the side. "C'mere Jason." Jason scrambled over to him. Popping the door open, he slid Jason in. I have a suspicion that you are right below the main arena, so just run until you can find your way out. And he turned and ran. Sam closed the door with a clunk and then swam out of the lake.

He had a man to find.

**~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~**

The man in the shadows watched the Winchester boy climb out of the lake and ditch his upper-half clothing on the beach and then stalk off into the darkness. The man assumed Sam was going to kill his servant, Malcolm. Malcolm was cold and ruthless, but expendable. Sam could be corrupted if all he loved was destroyed, and he was... the perfect specimen. If all was going to plan, Dean would be tortured to death by Abigale, then the body displayed for him to find. Hannah was dead, and the little Jason boy…. Well, he was seeded with the thoughts of death at an early age, something the youngest Winchester boy would never want. Once he saw that his brother was dead, Sam Winchester would be all his to play with. The man laughed, and turned and strolled into the darkness, he would see the boy again later. Now he had to check up on Abigale.

**~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~**

Dean shoved the next door open. Desert ecosystem, wasn't the central room, but if there were other contestants, he should rescue them too. He heard wailing and a little blonde haired boy barreled into him full throttle. The kid was filthy, and looked vaguely familiar. Something clicked.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Dean gasped, realizing at once who this kid was. "You're my little bro's friend right? Sam? Really tall, brown hair?" The boy stopped struggling and looked up at Dean uncertainly.

"Are you Dean?" he asked warily. The suspicious glare on this kids face was so familiar Dean almost cried. He nodded. "Oh yeah?" the boy said, still glaring at him suspiciously. "What was Andy Gallagher's power, and what did his brother almost make you do?" Dean's eyes widened. Clearly Sam had been telling stories. Actually, Dean was proud of the kid. He was not easily fooled.

"Andy's power was persuasion. His brother, Webber, almost made me shoot myself if Andy had not shot him first." Dean responded. "Happy?" he asked

The kid did a classic Sam Winchester bitchface.

"All right." Dean said "Let's go get my brother."

**~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~**

"I'm sorry master!" wailed Abigale, trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding from the gash on her forehead, courtesy of Dean. The man slapped her, hard. She cried out and collapsed.

"You let the eldest Winchester escape?" he hissed, his voice spitting venom. "While he was tied up and being tortured? What did I hire you for you pathetic excuse for an immortal. You were supposed to have extensive knowledge on torture tecniques, and he escapes before you start breaking bones!" He punched her hard. Then, he scooped her up and threw her into a wall, as if on second thought. Though barely conscious, she was conscious.

"I- I- I'm-I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry Muh-muh- masttter" she stuttered, half in pain and half in fear.

"You better be." He spat. "Now fetch Dean and kill him. NOW!" he roared. He eyes flashed inhuman and that color was enough to make her get up and move. Stumbling down the hallway, she went in the general direction she had sent Dean.

The man snarled and sent the tray flying. The two tortures stared at the man in horror and terror. They had good reason. He would kill the eldest, and then he would have… oh yes, he would have the youngest.

**~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~**

Mwahahahha! :) allrighty… What do you guys think? Any guesses out on our mystery man? I'd love to hear them! :) oh, I also love reviews ;)

Love From-

December-Apples


End file.
